Visiones
by Sailor Psycho
Summary: Nadie es lo que aparenta ser... Ni siquiera ella... Actualizado Episodio III!... R&R, Plis!
1. Vision de muerte

**Visiones  
Por Sailor Psycho**

**(Intro: Just a Little Sign" de Helloween)**

Un Hombre camina solitario por las oscuras calles de aquel barrio habitacional de los suburbios de Tokyo...

Su larga melena plateada refleja la luz de la luna con un fulgor casi sobrenatural y su vestimenta es oscura y ajustada; Quien lo viera pensaria que esta viendo un espiritu... En Silencio, recorre las estrechas callejuelas hasta que se detiene enfrente de una enorme escalera inclinada. Entonces el espeso silencio se rompe al resonar una voz a lo lejos...

— Amo Sesshomaru – el hombre se vuelve y observa al enano verde que lo llamaba – ¿Esta seguro que es aqui?  
— Si – dijo el hombre secamente y sin decir nada más, continuó avanzando hasta que comenzó a subir por las escaleras –.  
— ¡Espereme, Amo Bonito!

El enano comenzó a seguir al hombre por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al final... Entonces apareció ante ellos la fachada de un templo sintoista enorme que estaba rodeado de frondosos arboles centenarios. Sesshomaru se queda de pie observando en silencio el lugar hasta que llega su sirviente. Éste llega jadeando por lo rapido que avanzó su amo y este, antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, le ordena "burscarla"...

Jaken, el nombre al cual responde el enano, obedece. Toma en sus dos manos el báculo de madera con dos caras que siempre lleva consigo y lo suelta. Éste, flotando, comienza a avanzar hacia el templo principal, la mas grande de las construcciones realizadas ahí. Entran y el baculo los guia hasta que llegan a un salon bastante amplio iluminado por cirios y impregnado fuertemente por el olor a incienso.

El olor es penetrante y Jaken se tapa el rostro con una de sus amplias mangas por lo irritante que le resultaba el olor, no asi para su amo que ni siquiera se inmutó. Jaken, se sorprendió al ver esto pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el altar que regia el salón.

— ¡No puede ser! – dijo Jaken al ver lo que se encontraba sobre aquel altar – ¡De verdad existe!

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sesshomaru al ver aquella joya fulgurante de la que tanto habia oido hablar. Entonces caminó hacia el altar sin importarle demasiado las peticiones de precaución que su sirviente le dirigió. Cuando hubo estado a un par de metros del altar, Sesshomaru se detiene en seco y, sin dejar de mirar la joya, suelta de sopetón:

— Haces demasiado ruido¿lo sabias?

Su sirviente, sorprendido y confundido, estuvo a punto de cuestionar a su amo cuando de pronto una figura salida de la nada lo saca de balance y se estrella con su amo... Dicha figura resultó ser un muchacho de pelo identico a Sesshomaru; Portaba una espada larga y encorvada que usó para atacar a Sesshomaru pero este se defendió y lo contuvo sin muchos problemas.

— ¡Ja¿Solo porque pisé una cucaracha dices que armo un escandalo?  
— ¡Comparado con migo, lo es!

Los dos se separan lanzandose un al otro a varios metros de distancia, cayendo ambos de pie. Entonces el joven comienza a gritarle a Sesshomaru:

— ¡No te dejaré tener esa perla!  
— ¿Ah, si?... eso lo veremos – y entonces mueve su cabeza hasta ver a su sirviente que se encontraba petrificado en la entrada del salón – ¡Jaken!  
— ¿Si, amo bonito?  
— ¡Toma la perla!

Jaken duda por un momento pero al final accede a la petición de su amo que comenzó a pelear de nuevo con el joven que vociferaba insultos mientras blandian sus espadas. Como podia, y esquivando los golpes de las armas, Jaken llegó hasta el altar y tomó la joya en sus manos. Entonces fue partido en dos por una corriente invisible de aire.

Sesshomaru observó sorprendido como asesinaban a su sirviente, pero no pudo hacer demasiado dado que el joven aprovechó ese momento de distracción para propinarle un corte en el rostro con su espada que le hace gritar de dolor. Sesshomaru empieza a sangrar profusamente y cae al suelo tomandose el lado derecho de su rostro con ambas manos mientras el joven tomaba la joya de entre las manos del cadaver mutilado del enano verde.

Al volverse sobre si mismo, ve la espada de Sesshomaru volar hacia él. El joven reaccionó muy rapidamente al desenvainar su espada y rechazar el ataque de Sesshomaru pero un ruido apagado llamó la atención de los contendientes.

Ambos dirigen la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino ese ruido y ven como una chica en pijama cae herida por la espada que le atravesó el pecho.

— ¡No! – dijo Sesshomaru que tenia la cara mutilada en su lado derecho – Inuyasha... ¡Tu...!

Inuyasha no presta demasiada atención a este asunto y corre con la joya del altar mientras Sesshomaru hace un intento por atraparlo pero falla al no poder alcanzarlo e Inuyasha sale atravesando el techo de lugar. Mientras todo esto pasaba, la chica, aun con vida, luchaba por respirar mientras la sangre comenzaba a ahogarla.

Ella hace intentos desesperados por sobrevivir pero al querer tomar aire no logra más que tener unos espasmos muy violentos. Ella escucha levemente pasos que se le acercan, y levanta la vista para ver de quien se trataba, pero su vista comienza a nublarse y solo ve su silueta... Entonces escucha pasos presurosos y un grito femenino...

Entonces todo fue negrura...

**_(Intro: "Lake of Tears" de GammaRay)_**


	2. Vision Confusa

**Visiones  
Por Sailor Psycho**

**(Intro: Just a Little Sign" de Helloween)**

_Gritos..._

_¿Que son esos gritos?... _

_¿Por que dicen mi nombre?..._

_Mi pecho... me duele... _

_Mi boca... sabe a sangre..._

_¡Mamá!... Mamá¿donde estas?... no te veo..._

_**¡Mamá!**_

Esa palabra aun resonaba en el cuarto cuando ella despierta... Esta sudando y respira muy agitada. Mira a su alrededor y la luz nebulosa del sol a través de las cortinas muestra todo calmo y sin signos de haber sido adulterado. Cierra sus ojos y se cubre el rostro con sus manos y se deja caer sobre sus piernas. Entonces el recuerdo de aquella sensacion dolorosa la asaltó...

Se levanta trompicandose de la cama y se detiene enfrente del enorme espejo del peinador. Duda, pero comienza a desabotonarse rapidamente el pijama hasta que se descubre el torso. Con cierto alivio observa que no tiene nada pero todavia siente algo de dolor... como si se tratara de una vieja herida que no sana... Se aparta del peinador y se sienta sobre su cama y se recuesta suspirando... pero algo aun la inquieta.

Nunca antes habia tenido un sueño tan real, tan vivido... Aun resonaba la voz de su madre que gritaba su nombre de forma desesperada. Recordarla le provocaba unos escalofrios horribles. Y esa sensación en su pecho, aun seguia presente a pesar de no tener nada. Entonces le viene a la mente el recuerdo de la excursión que la escuela organizaría ese dia. Voltea a ver el reloj junto a su cama y en ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco. Eran las 8:15 de la mañana...

— ¡Ay, no!... ¡Ya es tarde!.

Como impulsada por un resorte, ella se incorpora y comienza a hurgar rapidamente en su armario. Se viste y desviste como puede mientras se recrimina el haberse quedado dormida. Toma una mochila y mete ropa limpia al tiempo que sale corriendo hacia el baño y, mientras se lava los dientes nota que no se escucha actividad en la casa. No le presta mucha atención y continua.

Baja presurosa las escaleras y pasa por la cocina. Toma lo primero que ve y sale corriendo de ahi. Antes de llegar al corredor de la entrada, se detiene...

— A ver... no se me olvida nada? – comienza a registrarse – Llaves... Dinero... ¡Bien!... ¡Ya esta!.

Ella no se habia percatado, pero alguien la observaba desde atrás de una puerta. Lentamente esta persona comienza a acercarse a ella y, justo antes de que ella comience a caminar, se escucha:

— ¡Quieta!

La impresión fue tal que la muchacha grita y se vuelve sobre si. Entonces un disparo suena y ella se queda petrificada al igual que el hombre que disparó. Entonces una mujer, vestida con traje formal, aparece.

— Miroku... ¡Miroku¿Que pasó?... – se detiene al ver a la muchacha con sangre en su mejilla – ¿Que demonios has hecho?  
— ¡Me asustó! – Responde el hombre volviendose con cara de panico – ¡No lo quise hacer!  
Se escucha una bofetada mientras ella grita — ¡Estupido!.

La muchacha cae con sus piernas en "V" mientras deja ver un orificio en la pared. La mujer se le acerca y comienza a revisarle el rostro. Miroku tambien se acerca y pregunta con cierto temor.

— Sango... ¿La maté?  
Sango observa su mejilla y, despues de unos segundos respira tranquila – No, solo le rozó la mejilla –.

Entonces Sango levanta a la chica y la azota en contra de la pared. La chica, que hasta ese momento se mostraba impávida, reacciona ante el golpe y comienza a protestar.

— ¿Pero que...? – decia mientras la mujer le pasaba las manos indiscriminadamente por todo el cuerpo – ¿Que demonios crees que haces?  
— ¡Silencio, amorcito! – dijo la mujer al tiempo que le apoyaba el antebrazo en la nuca – Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra.  
— ¿Que?  
— Al parecer se iba de viaje – dijo Miroku en tono irónico al mostrar los boletos de autobus que le habian dado en la escuela para la excursion –.  
— ¿A donde ibas, preciosa?... Matas a tu familia ¿Y te ibas a desaparecer en... – Ve los boletos – Osaka?  
— ¿Mi familia?... ¿Que le pasó a mi familia?  
— Ay... ¡Seguramente no sabes! – contestó la mujer en tono sarcástico mientras le termina de poner las esposas – ¡Tráete la mochila!  
— ¡Si, Señora! – dijo sarcásticamente al tiempo que levantaba la mochila –.

Sango jala a la chica y abre violentamente la puerta. Entonces las miradas de varias decenas de personas se vuelven hacia ellos.

— ¿Mediodia? – dijo la chica al mirar el sol – ¿Como es posible?

Pero sus observaciones no duraron mucho dado que casi se cae por las escaleras al estar mirando hacia el cielo cosa que no agradó mucho a la agente. Al llegar a la parte baja de las escaleras la emparejan de golpe a una patrulla mientras escucha a la agente tomar el CB.

— 7-3 Base, aqui 4478 Cambio.  
— _10-4, 4478, cambio.  
_— Encontramos a la sospechosa de los...

En ese momento, un policia la toma consigo y la mete a otra patrulla cercana evitando que siguiera escuchando. El mismo policia se sube a la unidad acompañado por otro mientras arrancan el auto y salen del lugar mientras las miradas de los curiosos no dejan de posarse sobre ella...

**_(Outro: "Lake of Tears" de GammaRay)_**

_Vaya, despues de esta larga ausencia al fin me digno a presentarme... no he podido seguir con los finales alternos por cuestiones de trabajo (las webs me consumen mucho tiempo) pero de ahora en adelante les pondré más empeño a mis historias que ya estan muy abandonadas u... no duden en visitar mis paginas web_

_http // www . fan - art . cjb . net  
http // enemyofgod . blogdrive . com_

_y mi blog personal: http // www . freewebs . com / sailorpsycho /_

_... ahh, se me olvidaba; Si quieren oir el intro y el outro aqui estan las direcciones: _

_A little sign: http / www . freewebs . com / chihuahueno / helloween . zip  
Lake of Tears : http / www . freewebs .com / chihuahueno / GammaRay . Zip... _

_Disfrutenlo y no olviden dejar su review!_


	3. Visiones del pasado

_Antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por el retraso. Pero han sido tantas las trabas que se me han presentado que apenas me ha dado tiempo para hacer hoyeste 3er. episodio... ojalá sigan disfrutando este fic ..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La pesada puerta de barrotes se cierra estruendosamente con un ruido chillante y metalico detrás de la muchacha de pelo largo y negro que acaba de entrar.

Una mujer rubia de mediana edad y mirada desafiante la observa desde un rincón mientras fuma pesadamente un cigarro. Kagome inmediatamente sintió sobre si esa mirada y trató de no ponerle atención mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el camastro situado enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Entonces un silencio incomodo cayó en el lugar.

En si la celda no era pequeña, era bastante espaciosa teniendo en cuenta lo que espacioso significa en una prisión; Tenia espacio para cuatro reos dos a cada lado del cuatro en camastros de madera remachados y con una barra en cada extremo para poder soportar el peso de el ocupante. Aparte estaban el lavabo y el retrete q estaba "escondido" entre los camastros de lado derecho. Despues de una eterna media hora sin sonido alguno el silencio solo fue roto por un barullo debil que iba creciendo a cada momento.

De un momento a otro, se abre la puerta de acceso y un policia sale volando por ella. Segundos despues, entre maldiciones y groserias de alto calibre, una chava de pelo negro a los hombros y no más de 1.70 se quitaba a puñetazos a los agentes que trataban de controlarla. Ella tenia un par de esposas en cada mano que no habian podido ponerle y, ya con la ropa hecha jirones, ella luchaba, no por escapar, sino por patearle el trasero al idiota que hacia un minuto la habia manoseado y que, para su ¿buena? fortuna, aun traia arrastrando del cuello con la cadena que ella siempre cargaba en sus pantalones.

Como movidas por un resorte, ambas mujeres se levantan de sus camastros y se pegan a los barrotes contemplando incredulas como los oficiales trataban de zafarle la cadena del cuello a aquel pobre infeliz dado que ya estaba morado y casi ni se movia. En un movimiento desesperado, uno de ellos la toma por el cuello y otro le rocia gas pimienta sobre el rostro pero esto mas que calmarla la hizo enfurecer más y, gritando de dolor, ella sacudia violentamente la cadena mientras trataba de morderle los brazos a quien la tenia trenzada. Otro de ellos, al ver que no servian sus intentos por soltarlo, toma una silla metalica y quebra una de las patas a puntapiés. Grita algo ininteligible y varios de sus compañeros se mueven.

Segundos despues le suelta un golpe a esta chava, quebrandole ambos pulgares. Y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, uno de ellos le jala la cadena de sus manos al tiempo que otros dos hacen lo mismo a su vez pero arrastrando a esta chava hacia dentro de una celda mientras se retorcia de dolor. La sueltan y ella cae estrepitosamente entre el lavabo y el retrete. Entonces uno de ellos grita horrorizado:

— Ambulancia... LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! – al tiempo que trata de llevarse a su compañero de ahi.

Uno de ellos se vuelve sobre si y entra a la celda vociferando y pegandole de patadas en donde pudiera. Unos trataron de calmarlo pero otros más se le unieron y ahi fue una verdadera batalla campal que solo fue interrumpida por el potente y seco disparo de un proyectil .44 que hizo volar una lampara. Entonces se hizo un silencio absoluto...

En el pasillo, un hombre alto, de apariencia cuarentón miraba friamente a sus subordinados al tiempo que volvia a enfundar su escuadra Desert Eagle hecha a mano; Su mayor tesoro...

Se acercó a el grupo de oficiales que permanecían inmoviles sin apartar la vista en ningun momento de su Teniente. Este, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, tomó a uno por el cuello y lo sacó de la celda de un empujón. De inmediato se volvió hacia los demás y antes de que dijera media palabra ya estaban afuera. Levanta a la chica y la azota contra el retrete. Y asi, sin decir nada, se da la media vuelta y se sale dejando que el guardia cierre la celda. Kagome y su compañera de celda, quienes no han hecho ni un solo ruido hasta ese momento, continuan en silencio observando atentamente como la chica de enfrente, todavia aturdida por el golpe, se revisa sus heridas con el odio grabado en su rostro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

— Estas segura que no quieres que me quede, Sango?

La chica que responde a ese nombre mira a su interlocutor con una mirada mezclada de malicia y ternura. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevan juntos, ninguno de los dos se ha decidido a dar el gran paso que les hace falta. No han sido las pocas veces en las que pareciera que todo se venia hacia abajo pero por una y otra razón siempre habian salido hacia adelante...

Normalmente se le achacaria a él el hecho de que no hayan podido lograr nada aún, pero gran parte de la culpa la tiene ella. Ella siempre se ha sentido bien asi y siente que si se formalizaran más las cosas se echaria a perder, pero aun asi se achaca el no poder ser más segura de si misma cuando no esta frente a un uniformado.

— Porque te ries? – soltó Miroku intrigado – Tengo algo en la cara?

Sango suelta una pequeña carcajada y lo abraza del cuello.

— Nada fuera de lo común – lo besa – aunque feo ya estas!  
— Ahh si?

Miroku se lanza encima de la chica y comienza a jugar con ella. Segundos despues vuelven a besarse

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome volvió a sentarse en su camastro y volvió a ensimismarse en su maraña de pensamientos. No asi su compañera que aun seguia parada junto a los barrotes observando a la recién llegada mientras fumaba su inseparable cigarro. En eso una señal de esta saca de trance a Kagome y, al levantar la vista, observa que le señala la celda de enfrente.

Se incorpora y observa que la recién llegada mete una mano en su entrepierna. Sorprendidas, ambas se quedan viendo como esta hurgaba en su ropa interior. Despues de unos momentos, saca un pequeño bulto y con esfuerzos lo abre. Ya habia ido un paramedico y le habian entablillado ambos dedos pero no la dejaron salir para que se le checara en un hospital. Ordenes de arriba.

Como haya sido, no parecia importarle demasiado a ella dado que estaba algo impaciente por abrirlo. Extiende el papel higienico con el que estaba relleno y lo lleva al camastro de arriba, quita las sabanas y deja la madera descubierta, entonces vacia el verdadero contenido sobre la madera y saca una pequeña tabletitas de plastico de sus zapatos.

Kagome y la otra mujer no alcanzaban a ver lo que hacia porque se habia enconrvado de tal forma que no se podia distinguir que hacia en realidad, pero el silencio que reinaba era lo suficientemente profundo como para que se alcanzaran a escuchar una especie de "golpeteo" muy leve. Entonces se escuchan unos ruidos extraños y alcanzan a ver a esta chica cuando comienza a toser moderadamente. Entonces ella se vuelve hacia sus "colegas" con la nariz congestionada y una mancha blanca en la derecha de su nariz.

Entonces fue que una de ellas rompió el silencio...

— Asi que porfin caiste – dijo la compañera de kagome–.  
— Ahh, te cae?– contestó a su vez en un tono por demás acido –.  
— Pero no manches, no que nunca te iban a agarrar? – comenzó a decir la rubia de tal forma que cambió la mirada de su interlocutora – Kikyo, la invisible!.  
— Ayame, me creerias que no recuerdo porque demonios me pusieron asi?  
— Esa chingadera te esta haciendo daño – decia Ayame entre risas – Te esta pudriendo el cerebro.  
— Ahh, dejame!– En ese momento se queda observando directamente a Kagome sin decir nada; Despues de unos momentos se dirige hacia su amiga – Quien es esta?  
— Esta? – la mira de arriba para abajo – Sabe... O es muda o no le gusta hablar... No ha dicho nada desde que llegó.  
— Hey, niña! – Kagome se mantenia al margen pero debido a la insistencia de aquella optó por voltear – Si, tu!... Como te llamas?  
— Yo?  
— Nooo, babosa!... el ogro de allá atrás... Por supuesto que a ti!  
— Ahh... Ka... Higurashi... Ka-kagome.  
— La de la matanza? – Kagome la voltea a ver inquisitiva, ella aún no sabia la razón de su confinamiento – Siii!... una señora, un niño y un ruquito... – Al decir esto, Kagome levanta la vista y la muestra llena de terror – Te das cuenta de lo que causaste?... Revuelo nacional, más audiencia en los noticieros... jejejee... y mi maldito arresto!  
— Ahhh... – soltó sorprendida Ayame –.  
— Si!... por andar ai de babosa viendo que onda con ella un wey pone dedo y me echan la placa encima. – le pide un cigarro a su amiga y se va a sentar mientras enciende el cigarro – Todavia te recuerdo en la escuela.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Kagome...

— Si, que dias aquellos... ahh los dias de la primaria!  
— Los dias de tu primera...  
— Nuestra primera vez! – la interumpió kikyo mientras ambas soltaban una risotada abierta – es cierto... jejejeje... ahh... no te acuerdas de ella?–dijo señalado a Kagome–.  
Ayame trató de hacer memoria pero la verdad no la ubicaba — No, la verdad no.  
— Se sentaba enfrente de mi. Sus jefes eran de billetes... ella no batallaba por nada... – y una sombra de melancolía se asoma por sus ojos – fue cuando me desafané y saz! aqui estamos otra vez... Pero quien pensaria que fueras una perra con los ovarios suficientes para chacalear a tu propia familia!.  
— Yo... yo-yo no hi-hice nada! – soltó Kagome, ofendida por esa insinuación – Yo no soy capaz de matar a nadie!.  
— Pues te hallaron ai fugandote... más sospechoso no se puede, o si?  
— Nel –contestó Ayame sin dejar de fumar–.  
— Ai ta.  
— P-Pero ... yo  
— Ya!... el pedo no es si lo hiciste o no lo hiciste... pq esa madre no te la quitas tan facil... estas casi asegurada para el penal... para ti hasta ahora todo ha sido florecitas, corazoncitos y ositos cariñositos...  
— Jejejejejeje –soltó Ayame–.  
— Pero ahora estas en la mierda... y a donde vas hay morras que no les pesa matarte por clavarse tu plato de comida... Será mejor que te prepares...

En ese momento les traen la comida y, ni tardas ni perezosas, las dos amigas comienzan a darle masacre a lo que les trajeron... pero Kagome seguia pasmada por esas palabras. La habian encarcelado por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura, se acaba de encontrar con una ex-compañera de primariam que era una peligrosa criminal y era muy posible que las enviaran juntas a ese lugar que le acababa de describir...

— Chica! – kikyo llamó a kagome desde su celda – Bienvenida a la mierda! – dijeron al unisono ambas mientras "brindaban" por "la nueva" sinsaber que una figura ya lasacechaba en las afueras...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Antes que nada tambien quisiera agradecer a Kazuhi-chan, a Alba, a Kashouy a todos aquellos que pierden su tiempo leyendo estos jales avionados que se me ocurren ;P... de ahora en adelante trataré de sacar episodios más seguido pq ya tengo varias ai sin actualizar... Y CON EPISODIO(S) TERMINADO(S) o.O!... ahhh, no tengo remedio..._


End file.
